hope part three
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Stevie is found so friend visit,a fight ensues


a/n: I don't known how to add another chapter so its part three. MAJOR STEVIE bashing your warned. I don't own wowp.

same parings guest stars

_**HOPE PART THREE !**_

LAST TIME:After each one of us had read the note,Max said "voldemort,has are parnets?" "No,Max not voldemort," Thea mutters

"Then,who?" Max asked

"Stevie" Alex whispers

"Stevie?like dead Stevie,the one max turned to stone,and broke!" Thea asked starting to freak out just a little."Yeah,that Stevie!" "How?"

"The note doesn't say,same place where's that?" "Um.. oh,where did you and Stevie,hang out?" "Wizard county fair?" Alex suggests.

"No I think it has to mean something,like,The Hall of Transfors!" Justin yells."Where Stevie,lost she's bringing another fight!" Thea mutters softly.

"But,why does she want are parents?" Alex askes,"So,she can get us down there otherwise we wouldn't let you go!" Justin mutters pacing arcross the carpet.

"Her,army that's a lot of wizards who are really mad,at us!" Thea reminds them "How,are we going to win?"Alex askes. "We have 3 werewolfs a vampire,3 wizards!"

"And she has a whole army,that can blow us to bitts!"Justin yelled.

"Um..this is familiar,but who is Stevie?" "A reble girl me and Thea met, she's a wizard and has an army and wants to kill us." Alex explained lightly,

"How many more enemies do you girls have?" "This is it." "Um..Ronald longcape,that fairy you swatted,the mummy,Tj Taylor,That kid ,and others!" Thea reminds Alex.

"Ok,a lot more,but nothing this big." "Alex!" Thea wailed "What?" "You jinxed it!"Mason rolled his eyes as the two girls started to bicker. Justin cleared his throat

distracting the girls from there fight."What are we going to do?" "Close the shop! we can plan there!" Alex rolled his eyes trust Alex to want to get out of work at a time like this.

" I meant about this!" he said gesturing to the white board filled with the short notes contents."mom and dad are resourseful what if they don't need are help!"

"There mortals, Alex!" "Sorry, forgot!" she said."Guys,calm down,if anyone is going to kill you all,I want it to be the army,so shut up!" Thea nodded

"We,need a plan!" "Wing it." Alex&Thea yelled."No,this isn't one of your crazy schems!" "Wich always happen to work!" both girls yelled."Only because i'm there to bail you out!"

"That's going to be Mason and Hunter when they get the call at 3 a.m." both girls looked cunfused "How are you going to get arrested?" "Does it matter?"

"Stay focused,Thea,Alex,Justin stop fighting!Max,get your finger out of your ,Hunter back to work!" Juliet yelled."Yes,ma'm !" was the response!"

"Max!" Juliet yelled,"Well,lets round up are friends!"Alex yelled,"What,friends?" Justin askes."Hugh,um..Harper,we can coat her in plastic,an well,thats about it."

"Can't we just give up?" Thea askes,"Were going to lose anyway?" "No,we can't give up!" Justin yells."Thea don't you have a few magical creature friends?"

"We prefer the term 'magical creatures' thank you!" "Whatever!" Justin yelled,"And their boyfriends!" "There magic two right?" "Hehe- sure?" " Bring the magic ones!"

"Sure!" she said taking out her phone."Mason,Hunter family friends?" "Got it !" Taking out phones,"Juliet?" "nope sorry!"

Justin sighed,first Dean,Now Stevie, were the girls old enemies coming back to kill,whatever happened he was their for his little sister.

"There coming!" Thea warned. There was a flash of smoke and 8 girls called?" A short brown haried girl asked leaning on one of the boys.

Later,3 boys showed "Hello,Mason,Hunter!" the boys smiled,british accents showing in there voices."What's up?" one of the boys asked. "How would you fell if we called you cuz we need someone dead?" Thea asked blunt as ever.

"I would call you crazy!" the boys smiled "Were crazy!" The 3 boys looked at Mason,Hunter glaring."I'm Jackson," one of the 3 boys said "That is Ethane,and Leo."

Jackson smiled at Alex,"And you are?" "'s girlfriend." Leo eyed Thea happily she felt sick,these were Hunter's friends? "She's Thea and mine!" Hunter said

Leo nodded slightly,"So,um..how do you know each other?" Thea asked "Our parents are friends." Hunter said softly. Thea looked over at the girls,introducing them

as Violet,Allie,Cece,Jamie,Marnie,Ceantiana,Rocky,,elf,angle,nynph,mermaid,vampire,shifter,fairy. "Ready to go meet Stevie?" Thea askes Alex.

"You bet!" Alex says ,they flash out,landing hard on a stone floor,a laught echos across the well,dungan,if even that! Thea clings to Hunter's arm her bones chilling over.

"Alex,Alex miss me?" "You traitor!" "Me?a traitor?" I think you have it backwards,you turned ME into stone!" "Because you lied to me about the whole,wizard thing,army thing!"

"Well,alright i'm the tratior,now ready to fight?" " Where's are parents?" Justin askes."you neede not worry about them!" a voice said. Everybody looks around,lights one by one turn on showing teen wizards each holding a wand.

"Are you sure i'm safe?" Harper askes in a suit made of plastic." Yes,plastic is the naturel enemy of magic!" Justin yells dodging a spell,"Say good night,out like a light!"

Alex yells pointing her wand at a teenager,watching as she falls down. Thea,Masin,Hunter,are now full werewolf clawing,biting everywhere but the 's friends are holding there own well.

Juliet has her wings and is pushing people into walls,ect. Harper,is kicking,running,,3 hors of fighting everyone,but Stevie is down."H-how are you alive?"

Alex askes from her spot on the ground,Stevie is leaning on the railing on the second floor,"My dear brother Warren!" then a loud bang comes everyone turns around

seeing Warren there wearing a suite and a visor,"Turn this evil wizard to stone,blow her to peices,make her slient,not even a moan!" Warren yells Stevie turns back to stone

breaking into a million scopes out the area "Carry on!" he says before flashing out."Hey,Alex where's your parents?" Hunter walkes over seeing a note no wait a map!

They flash home note in hand ready to start looking in the all not sleeping wouldn't help them!


End file.
